Jeremy Burns
Jeremy Burns was a warlock who lived undercover as a mortal reporter for the San Francisco Chronicle. He was the first evil being to come after the Charmed Ones once they came into their powers, and was also the first they vanquished. He met Piper Halliwell at the Hospital right after Penny was admitted. He was covering a story and she was crying over a bagel, and he handed her a napkin with his phone number on it. The two would later date, and even get engaged. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes," "Cat House") However, about six months later he murdered four witches, the fourth being Serena Fredrick, and stole their powers. By then his powers included a form of telekinesis, that he could see through objects and move what was behind them, and the power to create fire. From the moment he met Piper, he knew she was magical, and that once her Grandmother died they would come into their powers. But until then, he kept up the pretense of a loving boyfriend. He even bought her flowers and a rare port for an interview with Chef Moore. That night, after she got the job, he told her he wanted her to see an excellent view of the city from atop a warehouse. But once they got into the elevator, he turned into a demon and attacked her. She froze him just long enough to escape back to the manor. There, her and her sisters performed their first spell - so that his love for her would "wither and depart." It cause rose thorns to erupt from all over his body, but he wasn't yet dead, and attacked at the manor. Prue held him back with her telekinesis, as they ran to the attic to barricade the door. But using a power he'd stolen he was able to move the furniture holding it shut and blow up the door. Just as he ignited a circle of fire to kill the Charmed ones, they chanted "The Power of Three will set us free." Jeremy forewarned that he is one of millions, and that many more will follow him, before exploding himself. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") Exactly one year later, Abraxas brought him back to life by reading the spell in the Book of Shadows backwards. Jeremy attacked Piper at a club - that would soon be P3 - and knocked out her loan agent. Piper froze him just long enough to get her sisters on speaker phone, and they vanquished him again. ("Witch Trial") Once while explaining Piper's past relationships to Paige, Phoebe corrected her that Dan wasn't the evil fiance, Jeremy was. ("Cat House") Image:Jeremy Burns - reporter.jpg|Jeremy Burns, reporter for the San Francisco Chronicle. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") Image:2x01-jeremy-burns.jpg|Jeremy being resurrected by Abraxas. ("Witch Trial") Appendicies Though not specific to Jeremy, this spell did successfully vanquish him and was used by Abraxas to bring him back to life. Warlock Spell .]] ::(Book of Shadows text:) :How to vanquish your first :::warlock :''The power of three :::will set us free :The power of three :::will set us free :The power of three :::will set us free Appearances Jeremy Burns appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series. :Unaired Pilot ;Season 1 - :Something Wicca This Way Comes ;Season 2 - :Witch Trial Jeremy the First *Jeremy is the first character ever seen on-screen as a lover to one of the Halliwells in the history of Charmed. By the end of the first episode, he is revealed as the first villain, first warlock, and first killer we see on the program, as well as the man who killed off Selena Frederick the first character, first innocent, and first witch, at the end of the first scene. He is also the first threat to the Charmed Ones, as well as the first being they ever use a spell on; the same spell that makes him their first vanquish and the first vanquished evil seen on the show. Category:Book of Shadows Burns, Jeremy Burns, Jeremy